Diagnóstico: Amor
by VirgiFedeli
Summary: Ash cree estar enfermo. Dice tener síntomas extraños; su corazón palpita muy rápido, las manos le sudan, la temperatura de su rostro aumenta súbitamente y tiene una extraña sensación en el estomago; como si un montón de vivillons estuviera revoloteándole por dentro. Preocupado, decide reposar, quizás con los cuidados de Serena pueda sentirse mucho mejor muy pronto. (Oneshot)


**"Diagnóstico: Amor"**

" _Si descansas te sentirás mejor"_

Esas eran las palabras que recordaba que su madre le decía cuando no se sentía bien.

Y como buen hijo que era, ahí estaba él; tendido en la cama, creyendo fielmente a ese consejo.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que recordaba haberse encontrado en la misma situación. A lo largo de su vida había vivido innumerables peligros y circunstancias extremas, y nunca sucumbió ante la idea de retroceder o darse por vencido.

Encontrarse postrado por un malestar que desconocía totalmente era un enorme golpe a su orgullo. Ya decía él que su cuerpo era bastante resistente.

Suspiró mientras su vista estaba fija en las maderas del techo, ¿esa mancha siempre había estado ahí?

Bajó la mirada y con esta comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de la habitación, otra vez. Como buscando encontrar algo nuevo cada vez que lo hiciere.

Definitivamente enfermarse no era lo suyo.

En realidad él podía levantarse de ahí cuando quisiese, porque físicamente se encontraba bien. El problema por cual que se sometió a esa situación era un poco más complicado que un resfriado o una descompostura.

Ash se sentía raro. No sabía de qué otra manera definirlo, ya que jamás había experimentado tales cosas.

Supuso que eran síntomas extraños, de una enfermedad que él desconocía. Porque, ¿por qué otra cosa podría sentirse así?

Se quejó y encorvó su cuerpo al sentir caer algo sobre su abdomen, levantó la cabeza ligeramente y vio a Pikachu que se acercaba a su rostro mientras caminaba sobre él.

Había estado abajo hasta ahora, Ash no quiso molestarlo llevándoselo con él, así que lo dejó. Pero al parecer la salud de su entrenador le importaba al roedor y subió para ver como estaba.

El ratón eléctrico lo miraba con una cara de curiosidad y preocupación, el muchacho sonrió y levantó su mano hasta su cabeza para acariciarla.

—No te preocupes amigo, estoy bien —dijo para tranquilizarlo.

El pokémon le creyó pero no parecía muy convencido. El chico resopló, puso un brazo debajo de su cabeza y dirigió su mirada al techo mientras seguía acariciando al ratón.

Quizás era innecesario y una tontería lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez solo eran suposiciones suyas. Pero en verdad se sentía raro, no sabía muy bien como explicar lo que le pasaba ni cuando exactamente comenzó a sentirlo.

Pero recordaba bien una de las primeras ocasiones en las que experimento el primer síntoma…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _El grupo estaba descansado en una pradera. Sentados bajo un árbol disfrutaban del relajante sonido de la naturaleza, eran momentos que gozaban tener cuando hacían esas pequeñas pausas a su recorrido._

 _Serena estaba sentada apoyando su espalda contra el árbol mientras cepillaba a Sylveon, Ash, a su lado, recostado con su gorra en su cara y ambas manos en su abdomen, tomando una pequeña siesta. Clemont se encontraba al lado del azabache reparando un invento y Bonnie correteaba con Pikachu y Dedenne._

 _Ash bostezó, se sentó dejando caer su gorra y estiró ambos brazos. Esa siesta le vino muy bien._

— _¿Descansaste? —preguntó Serena con una divertida pero tierna sonrisa._

— _¡Me siento como nuevo! Pero ya me dio hambre —rió un poco rascándose la cabeza._

— _Ya no tengo postres, te los comiste en el camino —le comento con un tanto apenada— Pero creo haber visto un árbol de bayas aquí cerca, en esa dirección —le señaló un punto en el bosque._

— _¡Bonnie quiere bayas! —exclamó la rubia deteniéndose frente a ellos al escucharlos, al igual que ambos pokémon eléctricos._

— _Pues vamos por ellas Bonnie, Pikachu, Dedenne —ordenó el chico levantándose de su lugar._

 _El árbol que había mencionado Serena no estaba muy lejos, así que pudieron encontrarlo fácilmente sin perderse._

 _Al mirar su altura comenzaron a cuestionarse como iban a poder alcanzar la fruta. Su debate no duró mucho ya que en cuestión de segundos Dedenne bajó rápido de la cabeza de Bonnie y subiendo el árbol tomó una baya alegremente._

— _¡Eso es Dedenne, arrójalas aquí! —exclamó la niña mientras abría su pequeño bolso amarillo y Ash se posicionaba con su gorra como canasta._

 _Cuando el pokémon estaba a punto de arrojar la primera recolectada un pequeño ruido lo hizo detenerse y comenzó a buscar con su mirada de donde provenía. En otra rama de ese mismo árbol vio como otro Dedenne – que parecía ser una Dedenne – estaba intentando alcanzar una baya que se encontraba en la punta de dicha rama, provocando que esta se doblara bastante por el peso._

— _¿Hum? ¿Qué pasó Dedenne? —La rubia inclinó su cabeza confundida ante el extraño comportamiento del roedor._

 _El pokémon le exclamó a la chica y señalándole lo que veía y se dirigió a la otra de su misma especie para ayudarla._

— _¡Oh, no! —vociferó Ash al ver la situación de la roedor._

— _¡Dedenne ayúdala! —fue lo único que pudo decir la chica al verse tan limitada._

 _El pokémon cuando llegó con la Dedenne estiró su pata y le exclamó para que la tomara y se alejara de allí, pero la ratoncita no le hizo caso y obstinada siguió con su misión de alcanzar la fruta. Por más que Dedenne le insistiera ella no quería ceder._

 _Poco a poco la rama se fue quebrando hasta terminar partiéndose provocando que el cuerpo de la pokémon comenzara a caer. Todos se alarmaron, pero Dedenne fue rápido y con su larga cola sostuvo una de las patas traseras de ella para que no cayera._

 _Lo que no se pudo evitar fue que la rama cayera justo en la cara de Ash, que se encontraba muy pendiente de la situación como para percatarse y alejarse de allí._

— _¡¿Ash, estás bien?! —bramó la chica preocupada por su amigo._

— _Auch…Estoy bien no te preocupes —respondió frotándose el ojo que fue lo más afectado dejándolo algo morado—. Pero, ¿y la Dedenne? —ambos chicos volvieron a dirigir su vista hacia arriba donde estaban los dos roedores._

 _Con mucho esfuerzo, de parte de ambos, la pokémon logró subir al lado del otro ratón, aliviando a todos dejando que soltaran un suspiro._

 _Dedenne hizo gestos a la pokémon para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero la ratoncita tenía una expresión triste. Se veía frustrada y apenada por lo que había pasado._

 _Al notarlo el otro roedor bajó del árbol ante la mirada expectante de todos y tomando la baya que se cayó junto con la rama se la enseñó extendiéndosela._

 _Cuando la vio ella bajo rápidamente y se acercó a él, el pokémon le ofreció la baya y ella con ojos brillantes se la aceptó._

— _Oh, Dedenne eso es un muy lindo gesto —exclamó Bonnie juntando sus manos en su mejilla e inclinando la cabeza._

— _Sí, fue muy amable —agregó Ash asintiendo con la cabeza._

 _El pokémon se apenó un poco por como lo adulaban, pero la otra ratoncita no dejaba de admirarlo por su acto tan valeroso. Sin miedo, la pokémon acercó lentamente su rostro al de Dedenne sorprendiendo a todos._

— _¡Oh, lo va a besar! —exclamó Bonnie con emoción en sus ojos._

— _¿Por qué piensas eso? —cuestionó Ash que la veía confundido._

— _Es obvio, cuando una chica se acerca tanto al rostro de un chico es porque eso hará —le respondió con una mirada entre exasperada y risueña._

 _La pokémon terminó acortando la distancia que había entre ambos roedores dejándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento. Gesto que apenó y sonrojó a Dedenne._

— _¿Ves? Te lo dije —dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa victoriosa._

 _Ash solo pudo sorprenderse antes sus sabias palabras, esa niña sabía demasiado para su edad, porque ni él lo sabía…_

 _Cuando todo pasó terminaron de recoger varias bayas y despidiéndose de la Dedenne volvieron a donde estaban con todo el grupo originalmente._

— _¡Ya regresamos! —vociferó Ash._

— _¡Y trajimos muchas bayas! —Bonnie venía con su bolso cargado de ellas y Ash tenía en su gorra._

— _Se tardaron mucho —cuestionó Clemont mientras se paraba de su lugar y se colocaba su mochila._

— _Sí, estábamos a punto de ir a…—Serena, quien estaba colocando su cepillo en su bolso, levantó la vista y los vio fijamente, sobre todo a Ash._

 _Cerrando su mochila se levantó y se fue acercando a él, sin apartar su mirada y sin decir una palabra._

— _Sí, sucede que tuvimos un pequeño problema pero no pasó…—el azabache dejó de hablar cuando notó que Serena se dirigía a su lugar con sus ojos muy clavados en él._

 _Ella se seguía acercando ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo, pero a la chica no parecía importarle._

" _ **cuando una chica se acerca mucho al rostro de un chico es porque lo besará"**_

 _Las palabras de Bonnie repercutían en su cabeza y no pudo evitar ponerse sumamente nervioso. ¡¿Serena lo besaría?! Bueno, si lo pensaba no sabría decir si le molestaría pero ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _No se había equivocado, la chica estaba muy cerca de su rostro y todavía se aproximaba más, una cercanía a la que no estaba acostumbrado, por lo menos no con ella, y se sentía extraña. Tragó en seco esperando y comenzó a sentir calor en el rostro, raro, ¿no?_

 _Jamás se había sentido así por algo como esto, pero de alguna forma le daba curiosidad saber cómo sería. Serena quería besarlo pero él, ¿quería que ella lo besara? No lo sabía con certeza pero claramente no se estaba negando a la idea._

 _De manera involuntaria cerró los ojos y esperó el inminente contacto. Sintió un roce en su mejilla cerca de su ojo, pero no parecía como si fuesen labios. Extrañado abrió los ojos y vio la mirada preocupada de la chica con su mano sobre su rostro._

 _Estaba muy confundido y con una extraña y ligera sensación de frustración._

— _¡¿Ash, que te pasó en el ojo?! —exclamó Serena alarmada al ver el morado golpe del chico._

 _Ash tardó unos segundos en procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica esperaba una respuesta de parte suya, como pudo, intentó hablar._

— _¿Eh? Ah, bu-bueno pues estábamos árbol… y Dedenne… beso… me golpee… rama —contestó totalmente abstraído dejando muy confundida a la chica._

— _¿Qué? —inquirió extrañada la peli miel. Ash aún no tenía como responderle, sorpresivamente se había quedado sin habla._

— _Se golpeó con una rama —respondió Bonnie salvándolo mientras reía por lo bajo evitando soltar una carcajada al ver su situación._

— _¡¿En verdad?! ¡¿Estás bien Ash, te duele?! —inquirió la chica preocupada._

— _N-no, no descuida, no fue tanto —aclaró ya más calmado._

— _Menos mal —suspiró algo aliviada—. Pero aún así debo curarte eso o se pondrá peor. Ven le pediré a Clemont su botiquín —sonrió mientras se dirigía con el inventor._

 _Ash la siguió, Serena lo atendió y luego de eso el grupo continuó su camino mientras comían unas deliciosas bayas…_

 _ **Fin del flash Back**_

Sin duda eso había sido muy extraño, esa vez se había quedado con un sabor de insatisfacción en la boca. Pero el problema era que ahora era mucho más frecuente para él sentir como su cara ardía ligeramente. Quizás fuera fiebre, ¿estaría resfriado? Pero no sentía ningún otro síntoma de dicha enfermedad.

Miró a su pokémon que lo observaba expectante, le sonrió y se estiró en la cama. Decidió levantarse para abrir la ventana, el día estaba soleado y no le gustaba sentirse tan encerrado en esa habitación.

Asomó su cabeza hacia afuera e inhaló profundamente, eso se sentía muy bien. El sol pegaba muy fuerte y al estar apoyando sus manos en el marco de la ventana estas comenzaron a sudarle.

Al sentir la humedad en sus palmas no pudo evitar recordar esa vez que se le presentaron los otros tipos de síntomas que experimentaba…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Los chicos caminaban por las calles de una ciudad a la cual acababan de llegar. Iban en dirección hacia el Centro Pokémon pero por un evento desafortunado - o no - tuvieron que cambiar sus planes._

— _¡Cuidado! —antes de poder hacer caso de la advertencia todo el grupo se vio envuelto en un choque múltiple. La única que salió ilesa de eso fue la pequeña rubia que veía todo bastante sorprendida._

 _Tres personas, además de nuestros tres protagonistas mayores, yacían junto a ellos en el suelo, una de las cuales conocida por todo el grupo. Al dejar de sobarse la cabeza Ash levantó la mirada para saber qué fue lo que sucedió y al instante todos reconocieron a esa persona._

— _¡Oficial Jenny! —exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo viendo que con quien habían chocado no era nada más ni nada menos que la máxima autoridad policial vista del mundo pokémon, la cual se encontraba con otras dos personas._

— _¡En serio lamentamos lo sucedido! —se disculpó Serena levantándose apenada._

— _¡No fue nuestra intención! —Clemont estaba igual de preocupado._

— _No se preocupen no fue su culpa —aclaró la oficial mientras se levantaba y estiraba su espalda— ¡Demonios! Lo perdimos —se lamentó chasqueando los dedos._

— _No pudimos verlo con claridad —contestó una de las personas que estaban con ella, parecía un chico algo joven._

— _Sí, fue demasiado rápido — agregó una chica que era la otra persona junto a la oficial._

— _Tendremos que volver a intentarlo, pero ahora necesitamos nuevos blancos —dijo la autoridad policial con una mirada seria y posando una mano en su barbilla._

 _El grupo escuchaba su conversación con algo de curiosidad, la cual no pudo evitar guardar la pequeña Bonnie que se atrevió a preguntar._

— _¿Sucede algo malo oficial?_

— _¡Bonnie, no seas entrometida! —le regañó su hermano._

— _De hecho yo también quería saber, ¿podemos ayudar en algo? —apoyó Ash con una mirada determinada a la policía._

— _No se preocupen. Si de hecho, estamos persiguiendo un ladrón —explicó con una mirada y tono serio._

— _¡¿Un ladrón?! —exclamaron todos sorprendidos, ella asintió._

— _Sí, lo hemos estado persiguiendo por días. Se han reportado casos de personas, especialmente parejas, que han perdido sus pertenencias en el lago Fuente del Froakie. Tras una investigación comprobamos que los objetos han sido robados pero no hemos podido dar aún con el malhechor —explico lo más claro que pudo._

— _¡¿En serio?! —bramó sorprendida Bonnie junto con Dedenne._

— _¿Y qué tipo de cosas han robado? —cuestionó el inventor._

— _En si no eran cosas de mucho valor, sucede que por costumbre las parejas enamoradas usualmente se paran frente a un barandal que hay en una parte del lago admirando el paisaje, es uno de los lugares más románticos de todo Kalos además de la mismísima ciudad Luminalia. Tanto es así que se ha utilizado el escenario para películas románticas —tanto a Serena como a Bonnie le brillaban los ojos ante tal revelación—Las parejas dejan sus pertenencias en una banca que se encuentra a un lado y cuando se dan cuenta ya no hay nada allí —finalizó su relato la oficial._

— _¡Eso es terrible! —exclamó Serena indignada._

— _Así es, intentamos tenderle una trampa colocando a dos jóvenes oficiales como carnada pero fue más listo que nosotros —señaló a las otras dos personas que estaban con ella._

— _¡Queremos ayudar oficial Jenny! —determinó Ash._

— _¡Sí, por favor, ¿hay algo que nosotros podamos hacer? —cuestionó Serena igual de determinada._

 _La oficial Jenny los vio y una idea anidó en su cabeza._

— _¡De hecho ustedes dos son perfectos! —contestó feliz juntando sus manos._

 _Ante tal aclaración los chicos se miraron confundidos. ¿Qué será en lo que ellos podrán ayudar?_

* * *

 _Ash y Serena estaban parados frente al barandal del lago "La fuente del Froakie" viendo como el nombre de dicho lugar se hacía notar al haber tantos de esos pokémon tipo agua por allí._

 _Ambos estaban algo avergonzados y nerviosos, en especial Serena. No suponían que ayudar a la oficial Jenny implicaría esto._

 _Ash y Serena oyeron una pequeña interferencia por el auricular que la oficial Jenny les había dado para comandar la misión._

—" _Ash, Serena, ¿me copian?" — habló por el interlocutor la policía._

— _Eh, si, si aquí estamos —respondió algo torpe el chico._

—" _Bien, ¿recuerdan el plan?"_

 _Ash desvió un poco la mirada hacia Serena la cual le devolvió la misma cara de nerviosismo, además de que se veía algo roja._

— _Eh…No estoy muy seguro de que esto funcione —habló algo intranquilo._

—" _Descuiden, todo saldrá bien" —les aseguró._

— _Pero es que nosotros… —iba a continuar pero una pequeña y chillona voz lo interrumpió en su oído._

—" _¡Ash no seas cobarde! ¡Tú y Serena deben hacer esto!" —los regañó la rubia casi provocando que ambos queden sordos._

— _Pero Bonnie esto…—decía mientras miraba nervioso a Serena, ella tenía su mirada gacha y muy sonrojada._

—" _¡Nada de peros! ¿A caso no quieren colaborar con la Oficial Jenny?" —aseveró la pequeña._

 _Ante ese dicho ninguno de los dos podía replicar nada, esa niña sabia usar bien sus palabras._

— _Bien…—cedió Ash— pero, ¿qué hacemos exactamente? —inquirió avergonzado._

—" _Bueno, lo primero que harán será acercarse, parece que se odian más que se aman."_

— _¡Bonnie! —exclamaron ambos._

—" _¡Solo háganlo!"_

 _Serena miró algo intranquila a Ash y éste se acercó a ella lo que comenzó a sonrojar a la chica, jamás pensó en estar así con Ash, al menos no de esta manera._

 _El chico sentía todo esto tan extraño, le hizo recordar a esa vez en el bosque cuando fueron a recolectar moras, tenía esa misma extraña sensación._

—" _Muy bien...Ahora Ash, lo que harás será tomarla de la mano"._

— _¡¿Qué?! —volvieron a gritar los dos chicos exaltados._

— _¿D-de la mano? —cuestionó avergonzado mientras sentía arder su rostro ligeramente - de nuevo esa sensación - miró de nuevo a la chica para saber que pensaba de todo esto y ella no le dirigía la mirada. Genial, eso no ayudaba mucho._

—" _¡Si vamos, se hombre Ash! ¿No quieres ayudar a la oficial Jenny?"_

 _De nuevo la chica usando ese argumento, a veces odiaba ser tan noble y querer ayudar siempre a los demás._

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo haré—suspiró resignado, ya dejaría de cuestionarse y lo haría de una vez, todo sea por ayudar._

 _El chico lentamente acercó sus dedos a los de Serena provocando en una primera instancia que se rocen. La chica intentó ser lo más profesional en esta situación y dejando de lado todo su nerviosismo tomo un par de dedos del entrenador._

 _Él, al percatarse de que la performer también estaba decidida a hacerlo no tuvo más opción que seguir, debían de hacerlo si querían ayudar. Por lo que terminó con el juego de roces tomando su mano de manera suave pero firme._

 _Serena se exaltó un poco pero decidió corresponder y entrelazó sus dedos para afirmar el agarre._

 _Ash estaba demasiado nervioso y ni que hablar de Serena, por fin estaba tomando la mano de Ash, y aunque fuese solo por un favor en verdad estaba disfrutando este momento._

 _El chico estaba casi abstraído de la situación, la mano de la chica era muy suave y pequeña, le daban ganas de estrujarla más pero se veía frágil y sentía que podría romperla si tan solo aseveraba un poco mas su agarre._

—" _Muy bien…ahora por ultimo…mírala a los ojos"._

 _Ambos ya sin rodeos decidieron obedecer y comenzaron a desviar la mirada hacia el rostro del otro. Tardaron un poco en coordinar, pero finalmente sus miradas se conectaron, y no solo porque estaban enfrentadas viéndose fijamente, en realidad sentían algo especial en hacer aquello._

 _A ella siempre le habían atraído sus ojos color café, de alguna manera le generaban confianza y seguridad, algo que ella de vez en cuando carecía. Pero al verlo, al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos que le brindaban ánimo y la invitaban a seguir, todos sus miedos y dudas desaparecían._

 _Él sabía que no era la primera vez que veía a alguien con ojos azules, pero los de ella eran diferentes. Eran como el color de cielo, el perderse en ellos era tan fácil y provocaban la sensación de estar volando. Eran grandes y brillantes, tan brillantes que hipnotizaban, como lo hacían con él ahora._

— _Increíble, parecen enamorados de verdad —comentó uno de los cadetes que estaban con la oficial Jenny, Clemont y Bonnie escondidos en unos arbustos cerca del azabache y la peli miel._

— _Es cierto, ni nosotros con nuestra experiencia en blancos conseguimos actuar tan bien —agregó la otra cadete si despegar sus ojos de la "romántica" escena frente suyo._

— _Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, uno debe meterse en el papel que interpreta, y ellos dos ya lo venían practicando —Bonnie rio por lo bajo._

— _Estén atentos a cualquier anomalía, en cuanto noten algo sospechoso repórtenlo —sentenció seria la policía. Sus cadetes y los hermanos rubios asintieron a su orden._

 _Su mano sudaba, su corazón latía muy fuerte y tenía una extraña sensación en el estomago, todo eso sumado al conocido y extraño ardor en su rostro. Definitivamente algo no normal para él le estaba pasando. Y pareciera que estar de esa manera con Serena no ayudaba._

 _¿Cuándo se había sentido así antes? Jamás que recuerde. Ni si quiera cuando se enfrentó a alguna liga o algún pokémon poderos estuvo tan inestable._

 _El rostro de la chica se le hacía tan llamativo que no pudo evitar acercarse un poco para apreciarlo más. Ella no emitió gesto, estaba igual de absorbida por el momento, tanto es así que ella también se acercó ligeramente. No estaban tan juntos, pero si estaba mucho más cerca._

 _El, como si fuera un reflejo, sonrió algo nervioso pero confiado y ella al ver esa sonrisa no pudo si no devolvérsela con una mucho más tierna. Pudo ver como sus pómulos se alzaban y sus mejillas se coloreaban, en verdad era una escena muy adorable._

 _Se acercó un poco más, ahora si la distancia entre ellos era poca, pero ninguno se daba cuenta, esas sonrisas entre ambos eran como un imán atrayente para cada uno._

 _Ash sentía como cada vez su corazón latía más rápido, pareciera que le explotaría en ese instante. Tanto su cara como sus manos estaban ardiendo y un cosquilludo dolor de estomago lo hacía perder el aire._

 _Justo en el momento que estuvieron más cerca, y que pensó que moriría, una gran masa de agua se levantó frentes ellos dejándolos totalmente empapados._

— _¡¿Qué fue eso?! —exclamó sorprendido uno de los cadetes al ver lo que acababa de suceder._

— _¡Sus cosas ya no están! —informó Bonnie señalando la banca vacía a un lado de la "pareja"._

— _¡Demonios, ¿a dónde se fue?! —vociferó molesta la oficial Jenny mientras se paraba de su lugar y comenzaba a mirar en todas direcciones._

 _Tanto Ash como Serena tosían al haber tragado tanta cantidad de agua, de un momento a otro lo que parecía ser mucha agua se abalanzó contra ellos. Fue algo muy repentino y extraño._

— _¿Serena, estás bien? —inquirió preocupado el entrenador ya cuando dejó de toser._

— _Sí. Pero mira Ash, las cosas —Serena señaló la banca tras del azabache y efectivamente sus pertenencias ya no estaban._

— _¡Rayos! —masculló el entrenador entre dientes. Alzó un poco la mirada y pudo ver detrás de la silueta de Serena una sombra moverse a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al bosque del parque —. ¡Por ahí! ¡Serena sígueme! —exclamó el chico para salir corriendo en dirección hacia donde había visto aquella figura._

 _Serena algo confundida pero confiada lo siguió, en el camino Ash se comunico con la oficial Jenny y los demás y les reveló hacia donde se dirigían para que los siguieran también._

 _Ambos corrieron guiándose, por lo que creía Ash, era el camino donde se dirigía el ladrón. Veían como una pequeña silueta saltaba por los árboles y se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque, hasta que lo vieron perderse en un destello de luz el cual provenía de un pequeño claro con un enorme árbol en el medio._

 _Sintieron ruidos extraños que provenían de la enorme planta por lo que, sigilosamente, se acercaron allí y al azabache meter su cabeza en uno de los huecos de aquél árbol quedó sorprendido por lo que vio._

 _Una familia de Froakies se encontraba allí; papá Froakie, mamá Froakie y los traviesos bebés que se estaban alimentando de comida humana mientras jugaban con muchas pertenencias de la misma procedencia._

— _Parece que encontramos al ladrón —sonrió Ash junto con Serena viendo la tierna escena._

 _Al llegar la oficial Jenny le explicaron lo que vieron y se lo mostraron. Ella pareció sorprenderse pero aun así no podía dejar las cosas como estaban._

— _Se ve que robaba a las personas para mantener a su familia —concluyó el rubio tras analizar todas las piezas._

— _Pero, ¿por qué piensas que es la mejor solución? —hablo la oficial al Froakie detenido. El pokémon solo la miró apenado._

— _Froakie, la oficial Jenny puede ayudarte, siempre y cuando tu asegures que dejaras de robar —habló amablemente Ash al tipo agua._

— _Estoy segura que no quieres enseñarles eso a tus hijos ¿O sí? —Serena lo reprendió dulcemente._

 _El Froakie comprendió sus palabras y ya no haría más fechorías. Al final pudieron ayudar a la oficial Jenny con su caso._

— _Muchas gracias por la ayuda muchachos, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ustedes —la policía extendió su mano al azabache el cual la estrechó gustoso._

— _No fue nada, si nos necesita y estamos aquí no dude en avisarnos —asintió Ash con una sonrisa._

— _Así es, fue muy divertido ayudar —agregó alegre la peli miel._

— _Sin duda su actuación fue clave para la misión, lo hicieron muy bien, gracias —el comentario halagador e inocente de la defensora de la ley provocó que los chicos recordaran lo que pasó en ese lugar. ¿Actuación? Seguro fue eso ¿no?_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

No podía evitar reírse al recordar esa anécdota. Pero también preocuparse, luego de eso sus síntomas se agravaron, no pasaba un día en que uno de ellos no hiciera aparición. Se estaba desesperando, tenía que prontamente encontrar la solución a todo eso.

Salió de la ventana y volvió a dirigirse a su cama, el calor del sol ya le estaba sofocando. Se sentó en ella cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta las caderas y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo. Claro que colocando una almohada detrás para prevenir dolores musculares.

Su pokémon lo siguió y se paró en sus piernas, entonces el chico comenzó a analizar su situación intercambiando su mirada entre el techo y su ratón, él le diría que tan fiable podía ser su razonamiento.

Bien, si lo analizaba detenidamente los síntomas se dan en situaciones puntuales; como cuando está nervioso, o está muy cerca de otra persona, ¿será alergia a las personas? No, descartaba esa idea ya que jamás antes se había sentido así. ¿Y si es un virus que pescó hace poco?

No puede ser, ayer estuvo con Clemont todo el día ayudándolo con un invento y no experimentó nada fuera de lo normal. Pero cuando llegaron Serena y Bonnie su corazón latió ligeramente más rápido, de no ser porque estaba tranquilo y no entrenado o haciendo alguna otra actividad física no lo hubiera notado.

Entonces, ¿es alergia a las chicas? Imposible, esta mañana estuvo con Bonnie hablándoles sobre algunos pokémon que aparecían en una revista mientras esperaban el desayuno que Serena y Clemont estaban preparando.

Aunque cuando ellos llegaron con la comida sintió cosquillas en el estomago… ¡¿Será alergia a la comida?! ¡No, no, no es totalmente irracional ese pensamiento! ¡Descartado, descartado!

Suspiró algo cansado, esto era muy frustrante. Por más que analizara y analizara no lograba dar con la fuente que provoca sus malestares.

—Hm… ¿Tu qué opinas amigo? —se dirigió a su pokémon mientras cruzó sus brazos e inclino su cabeza.

El ratón eléctrico puso una pata en su mentón y otra bajo su brazo haciendo una mueca pensativa. Examinó todos los puntos que su entrenador le planteo, en ese instante su cerebro comenzó a formular posibles soluciones pero solo una conectaba con todo.

Pikachu exclamó levantando ambas patas delanteras para llamar la atención del azabache.

—¿Qué sucede, se te ocurrió algo? —inquirió ansioso.

El pokémon se limitó a asentir y acto seguido bajo de la cama del entrenador para dirigirse a una que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Allí arriba le hizo señas al lugar donde estaba y le imprecó tratando de hacerse entender.

—Esa es la cama de Serena —susurró el chico para sí mismo, Pikachu le asintió y luego lo señaló a él e hizo gestos de estar enfermo—. Un momento, ¿dices que Serena es la causante de mis malestares? —el pokémon le afirmó con una sonrisa.

Vaya eso no se le había ocurrido, pero tenía bastante sentido; los síntomas comenzaron con ella, aquella vez en el bosque y luego se fueron agravando cuando ocurrió lo de ese lago.

Increíblemente, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba enfermo de Serena.

¿Y ahora qué? No podía evitar a la chica, sería muy raro además, el no quería hacerlo y dudaba que ella si quisiera. Debía encontrar la cura si o si. Pero, ¿de qué forma? Tendría que consultarlo con alguien, no debe ser el primero en experimentar esta enfermedad, dos millones de años de vida en la tierra, alguno la debió padecer.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Dio un grito indicando que se podía pasar y al ver quien era la persona se tensó un poco.

—Hola Ash, ¿cómo te sientes? —le chica entró tímidamente con una bandeja con lo que precia un plato o un tazón en él.

—Ah, Serena. Bi-bien, supongo —le sonrió algo nervioso. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Serena lo enfermaba.

—Que bueno. Te traje esta sopa de caldo de verduras —la chica se acercó a su cama y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche—. Mi mamá siempre decía que si me sentía mal debía tomarla —agregó sonriente.

—¿En serio? Mi mamá siempre decía que si me sentía mal debía reposar —comentó el chico divertido y ella rió un poco.

—Eso también sirve —apoyó la chica— Anda pruébala por favor, aunque aún no sepamos lo que tienes estoy segura de que con esto te sentirás mejor.

—Si tú me lo dices, te haré caso —dijo inocentemente mientras la cuchara de la sopa y comenzaba a sorberla de forma normal - para él - La chica se ruborizó un poco por su comentario.

—Gra-gracias —contestó antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama del chico.

En unos cuantos minutos Ash ya se había bebido toda la sopa, cosa que no extrañó para nada a la performer. Es más le alegraba, eso significaba que Ash se sentía mejor.

—¡Ah, estuvo deliciosa Serena! —exclamó tras beber el último sorbo.

—Me alegra que te gustara —le sonrió tiernamente la chica.

—¿Clemont y Bonnie están abajo? —preguntó el entrenador mientras dejaba la bandeja de nuevo en la mesita de noche.

—No, ellos fueron al pueblo a comprarte la medicina, aunque no sé cómo les irá ya que no sabemos bien que tienes —cuestionó confundida y preocupada.

El chico solo hizo un sonido como si estuviera de acuerdo, pero en realidad él sabia más o menos que le pasaba, solo que tampoco tenía entendido que medicina podría utilizar para curarse, ¿Serena lo sabría?

Pikachu corrió hasta la chica y saltó en sus piernas. Ella se sorprendió en una primera instancia, pero luego le sonrió y lo saludó mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo.

—Oye serena, ¿uno se puede enfermar de las personas? —se animó a preguntar el entrenador con algo de duda en sus palabras.

—¿Enfermar de las personas? ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió confundida la chica mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

¡Rayos! Serena no lo sabía, o quizás uso mal sus palabras. De todas formas ya lo había preguntado y no retrocedería, quería saber que era lo que le pasaba.

—Hablo de que te sientas mal cuando estás con alguien en específico —movió sus manos e hizo una mueca de confusión mientras intentaba buscar las mejores palabras para darse a entender—, que tengas sensaciones extrañas, síntomas raros.

—¿Cómo cuáles? — la chica parecía no comprender, ya que utilizó el mismo tono y mirada que antes.

El azabache resopló, jamás fue bueno explicando cosas. Pero si quería una solución tenía que esforzarse.

—Me refiero a —hizo una pequeña pausa y después continuó— Sentir que tu corazón se acelera cuando estas con de esa persona, tu cara se calienta rápidamente y te pones nervioso cuando está cerca. Al hablarle, sientes como un montón de Vivillons haciéndote cosquillas en el estomago y sin darte cuenta tu respiración falla —volvió a hacer una pausa, ya comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso— No sé si sean síntomas malos de hecho, es agradable estar con esa persona pero, me preocupa el hecho de que sea algo peligroso y por culpa de ello deba separarme de ella —concluyó avergonzado por sus últimas palabras.

Serena lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados. Jamás pensó escuchar a Ash decir tales palabras, estaba totalmente aturdida. Por lo que entendió, Ash no estaba enfermo físicamente, de hecho el no estaba enfermo. A él le gustaba alguien y pensar en eso la hacía ponerse ansiosa.

¿Quién sería esa persona? ¿Podría se ella? ¡¿Sería a caso alguien más?! Para colmo el azabache no tenía idea de lo que sentía, no sabía que sería correcto de hacer. Pero él quería saber, ¿debía decírselo? Primero quería cerciorase de quien se trataba, le duela o no entre más pronto sepa la verdad, mejor.

Ash había esperado pacientemente a que la chica le respondiera pero ya había pasado un tiempo prudente para responder y cuando la miró notó su extraña expresión de sorpresa. ¿Tan mala sería su situación?

Estuvo a punto de volver a hablarle para sacarla de su trance, pero ella fue más rápida y comenzó a balbucear algo.

—Y-y, ¿pu-puedo saber quién es esa persona? —preguntó tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos.

Ante tal pregunta el azabache se tensó y no pudo evitar ponerse súper nervioso. No quería llegar al punto de revelarle que era ella esa persona, ¡no tenía idea de cómo pudiera reaccionar! ¿Se molestaría con él? ¡Pero era algo involuntario, una enfermedad! No podía molestarse por eso. Además Serena no era así, siempre pensaría una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor… ¡¿Y si pensaba que mejoraría si se separaba de él?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Definitivamente esa no sería una opción, no la dejaría si quiera pensar en ello!

Miró a los ojos de la chica con algo de celo, no dejaría que se aparte de su lado, a lo mejor y ella podría darle una solución en vez de esa idea tan drástica. De cualquier forma no permitiría que eso pasara.

En un arranque de valor que le afloró al penar en ello tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a responderle.

—Bueno, esa persona eres tu —dijo casi sin titubear - casi - La chica del la sorpresa se llevó lentamente una mano a la boca. Sus ojos brillaron casi al punto de humedecerse. Ash se asustó por su reacción, ¿tan grave era lo que tenia? — ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Puedo solucionarlo, me curaré te lo prometo! —hablaba agitando sus manos desesperadamente frente a ella—¡Solo! Solo…no…te vayas…te prometo que encontraré una cura… —el chico bajó el tono de su voz, le daba tristeza pensar en esa idea.

—¿Irme? ¿Por qué me iría? —inquirió confundida. Ash bajó la mirada y disminuyó el tono de su voz, no era algo cómodo hablar este tema con ella.

—Porque, seguro pensarás que es la única forma de curarme —respondió sin mirarla.

Ella meditó en sus palabras. Ash no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que no quería apartarse de su lado. Eso le pareció muy tierno de su parte, su faceta amable e inocente siempre la hacían encariñarse más de él.

Se acercó un poco más al chico dejando a Pikachu en el suelo, puso una mano sobre su hombro y ladeo su cabeza para que sus ojos pudieran ver su inclinado rostro.

—No te preocupes, nunca me apartaré de tu lado —habló con una voz dulce haciendo que el azabache levantara su rostro y provocando que sus miradas se cruzaran, justo como aquella vez—. ¿Sabes? Se de otra forma con la que podemos aliviar tu malestar —dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y el azabache abrió con sorpresa los ojos.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Co-cómo?! —de la emoción que tenía sus palabras se enredaban.

—Solo...ci-cierra los ojos —le respondió algo nerviosa y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

El azabache algo extrañado, pero confiado, lo hizo. ¿Por qué desconfiar de Serena? Todo lo que ella hacía para ayudarlo le venía bien.

La chica tomó aire y exhaló. Se acercó lentamente al entrenador; primero se sentó más pegada a él para luego dirigir su rostro al suyo. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, no estaba segura de si sería lo correcto o no, pero lo sabría luego de hacerlo. Era arriesgado, pero era la única forma de ayudar a Ash y que él se dé cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

Humedeció un poco sus labios y ya podía sentir el calmado respirar del chico. Decidió darle fin a la duda y de una manera suave y algo torpe unió sus labios con los del azabache. Él, ante la sensación, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la imagen de una Serena con las mejillas tiernamente coloreadas y con sus grandes ojos cerrados uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Se sorprendió mucho, bastante en realidad. Pero no se negó a la idea, de alguna forma le agradaba estar así con la chica. Como supo, correspondió al beso cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de esa extraña sensación. Su corazón latía aún mucho más rápido que otras veces, su cara ardía como si fuera la de un pokémon tipo fuego y las cosquillas en su estómago no cesaban.

Pero de alguna forma, contrario a todo lo que antes hubo pensado o dicho, esta vez no se asustaba ni consideraba malas de alguna forma todas esas sensaciones. Le gustaba eso, por lo que quizás en realidad sea algo bueno.

Sin poder evitarlo, esta vez quiso ser él quien tomara entre sus labios los de ella, cosa que alegró a la chica por lo que involuntariamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del azabache. Él no pensaba claramente en ese estado, pareciera que solo existieran ellos dos y ese momento. Movió su mano hasta la mejilla derecha de la peli miel y ella sonrió entre besos mirando sus acaramelados ojos, sonrisa que él devolvió de la misma forma admirando sus hermosos orbes celestes.

Si esta era la cura para su enfermedad no podía negar que le gustaba bastante…

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Aquí les traigo un Oneshot amour especial para San Valentín n_n**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¡Amaré leer sus coemntarios!**

 **¡Sin más que decir me despido!**

 **¡Bye, bye! n_n**


End file.
